The Spoiled Little Prince
by mellamaet
Summary: Ian, Amy and their family settle down for the night, what should the bedtime story be tonight?


hey people, this is just something i thought of while thinking up a new chapter for "will we ever end up together" i hope you like :))

DISCLAIMER: I do not own 39 clues

* * *

"Mommy, Mommy could you please tell me a bedtime story?" a little girl, who was about 7 years old, with big green eyes and straight black hair pleaded to her mom as she jumped up and down her bed.

Amy laughed and said "ok darling, settle down and I'll tell you a story."

Felicia snuggled under her covers enthusiastically and stared at her mother, waiting for her bedtime story.

Suddenly Amy heard footsteps from the door and turned to see Ian leaning on the door frame with their son, Simon, next to him.

"How are my favorite girls?" Ian said as he walked into the room and kissed his wife.

"Mommy was just about to tell me a story!" Felicia said happily as she smiled up at her dad.

"What is it today?" Ian asked.

"The spoiled little prince." Amy said, her green eyes, twinkling merrily as if she had a wonderful little secret to hide.

Ian frowned in confusion "I don't believe I know that one."

"We'll see." Amy said with a smile.

Ian smiled in return then he said to his daughter "now princess, why don't you make room for Simon so that he could listen to your mom's story too?"

Felicia pouted then said "why daddy? Why do I have to share my pretty pink bed with Simon?"

Ian recognized the Kabra trait immediately and chuckled, his daughter looked like Natalie when she did that sometimes.

Simon who was still standing beside his dad looked up at him "why won't she share daddy?"

Ian smiled and said "Kabras aren't used to sharing Simon"

"Well, they should" Amy muttered.

Then she turned to her daughter and said "please darling, after mommy finishes the story Simon would go back to his room and you can have your bed to yourself again"

Felicia frowned and reluctantly scooted to one side of the bed.

"Story time!" Felicia said when Simon was safely on the bed with his sister beside him.

Amy took a deep breath and started her story.

_Once upon a time there was a prince who lived in a huge kingdom where everybody served him._

_The prince led a spoiled life with his sister, and their parents were so busy ruling their kingdom that they didn't have time for them, so the prince grew to be cold and uncaring._

Suddenly Felicia burst out crying.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Amy asked, concerned for her daughter as she drew her into her arms and hugged her consolingly

"The story doesn't have a happy ending mommy!" Felicia said in between sobs.

"It does sweetie, don't worry." Ian, who was standing behind Amy said.

Felicia looked up at her dad with her wide, green eyes and said "really"

"Really" Ian said as he smiled at his daughter.

"Can I continue now?" Amy asked as she tucked Felicia back under the covers.

Felicia and Simon both nodded enthusiastically, excited to find out what would happen next.

_Then came a time when an important queen, who was also their family member, died, and left all of her relatives a royal challenge to prove who is worthy to rule over the whole kingdom._

_The prince and his sister felt that they were born to take that challenge, so they did, and they used all means possible to win._

_At the middle of the challenge, they met a girl and her brother who were also doing the challenge, but they weren't as rich as the other competitors, but what they lacked in money, they made up for smarts._

_The prince and his sister befriended the two siblings and together they did one part of the challenge, and when they got what they wanted they left her and her brother to die._

When the children heard this, they gasped and held their breath, anxious to know what would happen next, meanwhile, Ian smiled, knowing where the story was headed.

_The girl was devastated when the prince left her, but she didn't give up, she continued on the challenge with her brother, and together they beat the other teams and were now neck in neck with the prince and his sister._

_Meanwhile, the prince realized that he truly loved the peasant girl and tried repeatedly to ask for her forgiveness, but the girl wouldn't give in, she had been hurt, but the prince wouldn't give up._

_The prince and the girl were nearing the end of the challenge, the prince wanted to win, but at the same time, he wanted the girl to win because he loved her deeply and knew that they needed in more that he did._

_The girl and her brother knew that they would lose; the prince and his sister had so many advantages against them, but at the last minute, the prince surrendered, and the girl and her brother won the challenge._

Ian smiled, but he know that the story wasn't over yet.

The children were jumping on the bed asking one question after another.

"What happened to the prince mommy?" Simon asked.

"Did the prince and the girl get married mommy? Did she become a princess?"

Amy laughed and said "if you guys would just let me finish the story, then you would know! Now settle down, it's almost near the happy ever after."

The two children calmed down, and held hands; the suspense in the air was so thick you could almost touch it.

_The girl and her brother won the challenge and soon they could live comfortably, meanwhile the girl truly realized that the prince really loved her and she felt the same for him._

_The prince had been waiting for her to realize his love for her, and when that time finally came, they got married and lived happily ever after._

"The end" Amy, Simon and Felicia said together with a smile.

"That was so romantic mommy! I can't wait to find a prince of my own" Felicia gushed.

"Oh yes you can" Ian said protectively as he helped Simon off his sister's bed.

Felicia pouted as Amy tucked her in and kissed her good night.

"Sweet dreams darling, my you have happy ever afters in you dreams." Amy said when she turned off the light, which automatically turned on her bedside lamp and closed the door.

Then she walked past the next room, where Ian was tucking his 5-year old in.

"Good night Simon, sweet dreams." Ian said when he closed the lights which also turned on the bedside lamp and filled Simon's room with a calm blue glow.

"Good night daddy." Simon said sleepily before going off into dream world.

* * *

When Ian entered their room, Amy was already in one of her nightgowns and was sitting in front of the vanity mirror, combing her long, copper-colored hair.

Ian took a change of clothes from the closet and changed his clothes in the bathroom. When he came out Amy was looking out the window with a smile on her face.

Ian walked over to her and circled his arms around her petite waist

"What are you thinking of, love?"

"Nothing, I was just remembering how we got together." Amy said with a smile as she turned around to face Ian, while keeping his arms around her.

"I would love to think about that all the time." Ian said, and then he kissed Amy tenderly.

"Unfortunately, we have meetings tomorrow" Amy said when she caught her breath after the kiss "it's hard to be branch leader when the other braches are killing your agents."

Ian frowned, sometimes he forgot that he was not the only branch leader in the house, Amy was the branch leader of the madrigals, which was now an accepted branch in the family, but old habits die hard.

Ian removed his arms around her waist and held up his hands in surrender "you caught me red handed."

Amy laughed, and her green eyes sparkled mischievously as she said "you deserved to be punished."

Ian then walked to their door, closed it shut and made sire it was locked.

They wouldn't want the children to walk in on them now, do they?

* * *

A/N: i didn't name their children Felicia and Simon just because i wanted to...i really searched baby names and their meanings before i found two that i liked

**FELICIA GRACE KABRA**

**Felicia originated from the Latin language, meaning HAPPINESS. and Grace is obviously taken from her great-grandmother Grace Cahill**

**SIMON ANTHONY KABRA**

**Simon came from the Hebrew language, and it means OBEDIENT. and ANTHONY came from the Latin word, which means WORTHY OF PRAISE**

* * *

i also searched what Amy's, Dan's, Ian's and Natalie's names mean since i was bored....so here you go

**AMY CAHILL**

**Amy came from a Latin word, which mean BELOVED**

**DAN CAHILL**

**Dan's name was Hebrew, and it means JUDGE**

**IAN KABRA**

**Ian's originated from the Scottish language, and it means GOD IS GRACIOUS**

**NATALIE KABRA**

**Natalie's name is Latin, and in means BORN ON CHRISTMAS DAY**

**

* * *

  
**

there you go :) please reveiw


End file.
